


Bay of Bliss

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 100 in 100 Challenge, Boats and Ships, Community: 1_million_words, Flash Fic, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Michael shows Chidi to his new home





	Bay of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 in 100 prompt, "Bay"

“Here we are!” Michael said, proudly gesturing at a metal grate.

Chidi obligingly opened it, and found himself looking out over a harbor. “Oh, we’re on the ocean?”

“Eh, it’s more of a bay,” Michael corrected. “I call it the Bay of Bliss. Catchy, huh?” he nudged Chidi with his elbow.

“Oh, certainly,” Chidi agreed.

“And, you know how you once dreamed of living on a boat?”

“Uh, when- when I was a child?”

“Yes!” Michael cheered. “This is your childhood dream come true. That’s the beauty of the Good Place! You see that big boat, right at the end of the harbor?”

“The giant, stable-looking yacht with the yellow racing stripes?”

“Uh-huh, that’s the one!”

Chidi began to feel a little better; a bigger boat meant less force from the waves, and less chance of getting seasick.

“Yours is the little grey houseboat right next to it.” Michael continued, before clapping Chidi on the shoulder and starting to back away. “Well, I’ll leave you to get settled! I’ve still got another seventy one people to greet!”

“Uh-”

“Enjoy the bay!”


End file.
